Wątek:Kara3022/@comment-5976245-20130110161821
Genialne Opowiadanie POLECAM DO POCZYTANIA Su wyszła z domu w niezwykle dobrym humorze. Po pierwsze, kiedy wstała, ujrzała za oknem skrzący się cudnie śnieg, a po drugie, w Słodkim Amorisie miała odbyć się wigilia dla wszystkich uczniów szkoły. Jako że stoły z reguły nie są w stanie samodzielnie przenieść się do sali gimnastycznej, a ich nakryciem i ozdobieniem z pewnością nie zajmują się świąteczne elfy, dyrektorka wytypowała kilkoro uczniów, którzy mieli się tym zająć. Czy kogoś zdziwi fakt, że wyznaczono do tego Su, Iris, Violettę, Nataniela, Kastiela i Lysandra? Dziewczyna mijała kolorowe wystawy sklepów, na których znajdowały się przeróżne ozdoby świąteczne: złote dzwoneczki, kolorowe, ręcznie malowane bombki i misternej roboty koronkowe aniołki. Przed jedną z witryn stała ozdobiona łańcuchem światełek latarnia, a na niej wisiała zielona gałązka jemioły. Su zatrzymała się na chwilę. Jak romantycznie byłoby przyjść tu z jakimś chłopakiem wieczorem! Prawdę mówiąc, pod określeniem „jakiś”, kryło się konkretne imię… Dziewczyna w końcu dotarła do budynku liceum, gdzie czekały na nią pozostałe zaangażowane w przygotowanie wigilii osoby. Czyli pojawiła się jako ostatnia. - Cześć! Przepraszam za spóźnienie! – zawołała, ściągając z głowy czapkę. Koleżanki przywitały ją serdecznie, Nataniel powiedział, że nic nie szkodzi, Kastiel przewrócił oczami zniecierpliwiony, a Lysander tylko skinął głową. - Ok, to rozdzielmy zadania – powiedział główny gospodarz szkoły, który oczywiście przyjął na siebie obowiązek kierowania grupą. – Iris i Violetta niech pójdą przygotować serwetki i jednorazowe talerze. Chłopaki, wy zacznijcie przenosić ławki z klas, a my ubierzemy choinkę, dobrze? – zwrócił się do Su z uśmiechem. Nikt nie zgłosił sprzeciwu, nie licząc Kastiela, który mruknął coś o „osobach, które nie lubią brudzić rączek”. Su odpowiadało towarzystwo Nataniela, choć w zasadzie było jej obojętne, z kim będzie w parze – bardzo lubiła wszystkie zgromadzone osoby. Zmieniła buty i zdjęła kurtkę, a następnie poszła z Natanielem do sali gimnastycznej. Nigdzie jednak nie było widać świątecznego drzewka. W kącie stało tylko kartonowe pudło – zapewne z bombkami, łańcuchami i lampkami. - Eee… Gdzie jest choinka? – zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna, rozglądając się. - Może jest w innym pomieszczeniu? – Nataniel również wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Mogłabyś poprosić chłopaków, by jej poszukali? - Jasne! – odparła Su i poszła w stronę głównego budynku. W końcu już od pierwszego dnia w szkole wyświadczała różne przysługi kolegom, zdążyła się zatem przyzwyczaić do takich „zadań specjalnych”. Po chwili znalazła Kastiela i Lysandra. Stali w sali A i właśnie zabierali się do przenoszenie ławek. - Cześć! – zawołała – Nat wysłał mnie, żebym zapytała, czy nie wiecie, gdzie jest choinka. - Może jeszcze masz sama mu ją zanieść? – nie trzeba chyba pisać, kto nie krył swych negatywnych uczuć do gospodarza szkoły. - Jest na dziedzińcu – Lysander zignorował zachowanie przyjaciela. - Przyniesiemy ją do sali gimnastycznej. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i podziękowała radośnie, a Kastiel przewrócił oczami. Drzewko okazało się wielkim świerkiem, jej ciężar nie przeszkodził jednak chłopakom w szybkim umieszczeniu choinki we właściwym miejscu. Wkrótce Nataniel i Su przystroili ją ozdobami, które rzeczywiście znajdowały w pudle. Na stołach pojawiły się przekąski, które miały zastąpić dwanaście tradycyjnych potraw, serwetki, plastikowe kubki i talerze. Potem zjawiła się reszta uczniów, a dyrektorka wygłosiła krótkie przemówienie. W powietrzu zaczął unosić się zapach mandarynek, wszyscy składali sobie wzajemnie życzenia – mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednie. W końcu uczniowie rozeszli się i należało posprzątać po imprezie. Wiadomo, na kogo spadło to brzemię. Na dworze było już ciemno, gdy Su wracała do domu, od czasu do czasu mijając przytulone pary. Było jej okropnie zimno i czuła się samotnie, choć cały dzień spędziła w gronie przyjaciół. Przechodząc znów obok latarni, na której wisiała jemioła, podniosła głowę, by przyjrzeć się święcącej już żarówce, gdy ktoś na nią wpadł. Zarumieniła się, widząc znajomą twarz. Przecież o tym właśnie marzyła! O spotkaniu właśnie z NIM, właśnie w TYM miejscu. - Myślę, że powinniśmy uszanować tradycję – powiedział z uśmiechem chłopak. Ujął podbródek dziewczyny i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.